


In Fear and Faith

by 7Threes



Series: Red Oceans and Black Skies [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: In which Kaneki and Hide are lost outside during a terrible snowstorm.





	In Fear and Faith

Why they decided to go camping in the winter was beyond them. In fact, it was the dumbest idea in the history of ever of all time, worse than that date with Rize stupid.

Yet, they indulged.

"Kaneki, share some blankets please."

Hide shivered as he spoke, hugging close to himself.

"Definitely not."

Kaneki frowned.

"I'm not risking it."

"But you'll let me freeze?!"

Hide objected.

"No... I just thought..."

Kaneki began.

"What did you think?"

Hide interrupted. He wasn't mad at Kaneki, definitely not. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at how cute the boy was.

"I don't know..."

Kaneki muttered in hesitation.

"Spill it, Kaneki."

Hide moved closer to get a little heat, and Kaneki seemed uncomfortable by this.

"Because I thought you were _always_ warm. I _don'tknowpleasedon't_ \--"

Hide laughed at him.

"Well, if you don't share those blankets I'm gonna go cold."

"Fine."

Kaneki mumbled under the blankets, letting Hide under with him.

"Kaneki, if this blanket isn't enough, then I want to tell you that I love you."

Hide said, smiling rather too close for Kaneki's comfort.

"I love you, too."

Kaneki spoke under the blankets.

And they stayed that way, under the blanket until the storm passed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the previous hellish fics so this is slightly less heartbreaking for you.


End file.
